Dawn of a New Day
by Gary Oak The Pidgeon
Summary: One shot. Cremia goes to Anju's wedding, where she is forced to face the fact that the girl she loves wants to be with someone else. One-sided Cremia/Anju. Rated T for alcohol use (just to be safe).


Cremia sat by her friend, a smile plastered on her face, though she herself couldn't tell if it was real or fake. Her friend sat in her white wedding dress, drinking Chateau Romani, casually talking with other wedding guests. The two were in a large temple chapel for the Terminean goddess of love, Arithma. Large windows let in moonlight, and alongside wedding decorations announcing the unity of the couple were statues and paintings of the doddess herself, with her milk skin and hair the color of fire. The tables were arranged in a circular order, leaving enough space for everyone to move around the hall. Scented candles were being burnt, causing the place to smell like flowers, and lights were hung that illuminated different parts of the temple. It was nothing short of stunning.

Romani ran up to her with her friend Link, or Grasshopper as Romani liked to call him, running behind her. Cremia knew she should scold the two for running in the temple, but it seemed useless. The two were just going to be kids, even at a formal association such as this one, whether Cremia liked it or not. "Sister," she said, "you must try this cake!" The faces of the two children were both covered in white frosting, and their hands were covered in the gooey cake.

Cremia laughed. "I can tell why you two are enjoying the celebration."

Romani grabbed her sister's arm, then pulled her up out of her chair; Cremia had never realized how strong her sister was for a girl her age. "Come try the cake with Link and Romani, sister!"

Cremia nodded. "I'd love to," she said. "Besides, I know you two won't let me say no."

"Come on, sister!" Romani said, and continued to pull her towards the cake. Link joined in, grabbing Cremia's free arm, and the two pulled her without so much as a single sweat.

The cake was large and white as milk, with two candy figures of Anju and Kafei on the top. Cremia wanted to cry. Cremia quickly cut a large slice, then went and sat at a table with the two children.

"Link," said Cremia. "Thank you for helping me when I needed to get my milk to Clock Town's Milk Bar. It really helped me."

The boy nodded.

"What's wrong?" Cremia asked, hoping she hadn't somehow offended him.

"He's mute," Romani explained. "Link can't talk, but he doesn't care. We still get along great!"

Link nodded, wrapping his arm around Romani's shoulder.

"Oh," Cremia said. "Well, I'm glad you two are having fun." She turned to Link, then got on her knees and looked at him straight in his watery blue eyes. "Thank you for your help, anyway."

Link smiled, then ate a forkful of his own cake. He certainly wasn't dressed for a wedding, wearing only a dirty green tunic, boots covered in mud stains, and a green hat that looked worn from use. A sword and shield was strapped to his side, as if he feared that monsters would attack the wedding at any moment.

The three walked to an empty table and sat down.

"This is so exciting," Romani said, bouncing up and down on her chair. "Romani and Link are having a lot of fun."

Cremia smiled. "I'm glad."

* * *

_Cremia wished she could remember when she fell in love with Anju, but she couldn't. She couldn't remember the day she started loving her, only the many days afterward. She had never worked up the nerve to tell her, and it seemed her secret would die with her once the moon fell._

_She knew that Romani had told her little friend Link that she loved someone married, and she wished she'd scolded her for it. Still, what damage would it do?_

_When Cremia had learned that Anju's mother said that she had run off with Kafei, she laughed. She never had seen Kafei that way, though he was certainly a good friend, and she could see why Anju loved him. Still, the fact that Anju's mother held a grudge against her, one that was built upon such a groundless rumor, her heart ached. She would never hurt her friend that way, especially since she'd cared about her so much._

"_Anju," she'd wanted to say so many times to her, "I love you." But she never could, especially ever since she'd engaged Kafei._

_That night, the night Cremia was sure she would die, as Cremia lay by her sister, who she had given enough Chateau Romani in the hope that she'd pass out, numbed by the alcohol so that she wouldn't feel anything when the end came, she thought about Anju again. She had decided to wait in Clock Town for her fiancée._

"_I hope you find him," Cremia whispered. Her friend has mailed her a letter a few days earlier saying that if the moon were to fall, which she didn't truly believe, then she and her family would come to Romani Ranch, hoping that they'd survive the moon's crash there. But she hadn't come, waiting instead for the person who truly made her happy._

_Cremia wished that she could find someone who made her happy, and she knew they'd have to be someone other than Anju. She sighed, then pulled the blanket over her head._

_She thought again to her friend, still at the inn, and hoped she could spend the few remaining hours of her life happy._

_Sleep couldn't seem to come to her, so Cremia sighed, got up out of bed, and walked downstairs to the icebox. She grabbed a few bottles of Chateau Romani, knowing it'd take more bottles for her to pass out then it would for her little sister._

_She opened a bottle, then drank it. It was cool and sweet, the alcohol already begin to mess with her senses. Cremia smiled._

It's working, _she thought._ At least I can die in peace.

_After her heavy drinking, she woke up to someone shaking her. Sunlight shone in through her window, judging by the look of it the time was midafternoon, and someone was shaking her._

"_What?" Cremia asked groggily._

"_Sister," said Romani. "Why did you sleep on the floor by these empty bottles? Come on, we have things we must do! The wedding is today."_

"_Oh, right," Cremia said. "Don't worry, I can get ready pretty fast."_

It's a new day, _Cremia thought._ I guess the world really didn't end.

_She looked around at the empty bottles of Chateu Romani in disgust, then quickly picked them up and put them up to be washed later. She then went to prepare for the wedding, knowing her friend would be disappointed in her if she didn't show up looking her best. It hurt her to hurt Anju._

* * *

"Thank you so much for coming," Anju said. "Are you enjoying the party? I can see your little sister and her friend are enjoying the cake."

"The wedding is fantastic," Cremia said.

"May I ask you something?" Anju's voice was low, to the point of being a whisper.

Cremia nodded. "You may ask me anything, Anju."

"Is it true, do you love Kafei?" Anju's voice was grave serious.

Cremia laughed, a completely genuine laugh that could never be read as fake. "How could you think of something like that?"

Anju laughed to. "My mother thought you two ran off together. It turned out that he was just trying to get back his Sun Mask. I guess I know the truth, don't I? I just wanted to ask."

"I am happy for you," Cremia said, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder. "I hope you two live a long, happy life together, especially after all you went through."

"Thank you," Anju said. "You're the greatest friend I've ever had, and I hope you know that."

Cremia's heart ached. She knew she should be happy for her friend, but she still couldn't imagine letting her go. "Thank you," Cremia forced out, masking her emotions. "That means so much to me, Anju."

She turned to make sure her sister and her friend were doing alright, then noticed someone else standing by the cake. The person was a girl about her and Anju's age, with long, chocolate covered hair pulled back into a neat braid and eyes the color of the ocean. She wore a slim, light blue dress.

"Be happy," Cremia said.

"I know I will," Anju said.

"You promise?"

She squeezed Cremia's hand. "I promise." Anju then turned to face Kafei, and she smiled.

I guess I'll have to make myself happy. Anju thought. She turned and walked up towards the cake, then tapped on the woman with the dark brown hair's shoulder.

"Hello," said the woman. "I heard you're one of Anju's friends."

Cremia nodded. "Do you know Kafei?"

"Yes, he's an old friend of mine."

"I think it'd be good to meet some people he knows," Cremia said.

"That sounds good," she replied. "It certainly does bring people together. My name is Tyanna, and I live by Great Bay Coast." She laughed. "I guess you'll want to hear a little more than just that if you really want to get to know me, right?"

Cremia nodded, then smiled. "I'd love to."

"Are you sure?" Tyanna asked. "You'll find out just how boring of a person I actually am."

"No, I don't mind. I'm quite boring myself. It's a new night and I need to enjoy it."

"Well, if you insist," said Tyanna, who began to speak about herself, her personal life now, and her past. "I'm currently single."

_We'll see about that,_ thought Cremia.

**Author's Note: I want just want to point out that there is no canonical proof that Cremia loves Kafei in _Majora's Mask_. Here's the quick explanation.  
**

**Romani tells Link that her sister loves someone married, but does not use gendered pronouns that would refer to Kafei ("he", "him").  
**

**_"My sister, Cremia, has someone in town she likes… But that person will get married the day of the carnival. It's hard for my sister… Going into town…"_**

**On the wagon ride where you shoot arrows at the Gormon Brothers, Cremia speaks only of Anju, and nothing of Kafei.  
**

**_"In town…I have a friend. Her name's Anju… Anju… The day after tomorrow is her wedding."_**

**The only in game proof that could prove that Cremia loves Kafei is when Anju's mother wonders if the two ran off together. However, this is groundless because Cremia was busy running the ranch and Kafei was out trying to find his Sun Mask.**

**So if you want to bash me, you have no proof that 100% says Cremia loves Kafei.  
**


End file.
